The World is Black
by 0Life-is-a-Song0
Summary: Oh great. John just had to open his big fat mouth, didn't he? Now what am I supposed to do? Alanna is banished from her country when John tells everyone who she really is. Can they repair what he ripped apart? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is my song-fic with the song The World is black. Wow... sounds gothic i know... but R&R anyway nu?

Disclaimer- I own no books or people form tamora peirce's books... all 20 somethin of them.

**Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening**

_**"Alan of Trebond... or should we say Alanna of Trebond." The king roared from his chair on the dais. Jonathan stood next to him, his sapphire eyes blocked and impassive. The King's Own stood clustered in the room, angry. **_

**_"Your majesty." Alanna swept a stiff imformal bow in his direction. The group's eyes were large as they saw her obvious disrespect. After fighting the Yasandirs _**(A/N, is that right?) **_Jonathan had angrily told everyone her identity, promising grave consequences when they returned from the desert. And now, here they were._**

**And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening**

**_"What do you plead!" Jonathan hissed, looking over her head. Everything that they had shared, every laugh, now seemed a lie. It hurt to think that she didn't ever let him know. And now was his time to get back at her._**

**_"I plead guilty, Jon." Alanna snapped. Blood boiled in her angry veins. Moisture struck her skin, to only hiss, and disappear. How angry she was._**

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame

**_"Then by the power vested in me, the king of Tortall, I bring exile unto your name. In 2 years, you may return. With no name or you may claim dishonor." He roared. The king's face was red with fury. He pounded his fist onto the arm of his chair, and two guards dragged her to her rooms to pack._**

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told

**_Alanna wondered what would've happened if she'd never gone. If she had just went to the convent. None of this pain would've happened. None of it at all._**

**  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen, seen**

**_"Pack." A guard ordered, thrusting her into her room. She took 2 bags and thrust her things into it. Putting on armour, and strapping it on tightly, she shouldered the two packs, and walked to the door. No side long glances, no turning back. _**

**_"Wench." The other guard hissed. Alanna chose to ignor the remark, and followed the two down to the stables. Someone had saddled moonlight, and Faithfull sat in his seat, waiting. Alanna clambered on, kicking moonlight into a trot._**

Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying

**_Galloping out of the courtyard, Alanna thundered past everyone, armor glinting. People stopped and stared at the squire leaving so hurriedly. A man with a nose too big for his face stood in the road, arms folded. _**

**_"Move George." Alanna ordered. George's face held sadness, and he gave her a look of love before saying softly, "Be safe lass, I will miss you." Alanna's horse reared, and he moved out of the way. Alanna gave a nod, before thundering past. _**

**  
People always tell me this is part of the plan  
that God's got everybody in His hands  
but I can only pray that God is listening  
is He listening?**

**_Down the roads she went, nearly trampling people in her wake. Out of the town she went, nearly for a second, forgetting that Jon had hurt her. Pain hurt her soul, wrenching rips and tears into her feelings. Tears poured as she drew her sword and sent moonlight into a rear in response to her pain. "Farewell Corus. I am exiled." She thundered, tears streaming down her face. Kicking her horse into a gallop, she slowly disappeared beyond a hill._**

**We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see**

**_Jonathan watched from his window. Her words rang through his ears as a tear fell down. He was stupid. Oh so stupid._**

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told

**_Alanna swung herself off of her saddle and fell onto the earth underneath an oak tree, sobbing. She punched the earth, screaming in agony of her dreams being ripped from her cold fingers. It hurt so much to think she was so close. Jon, a friend, had betrayed her. Never again. Never again would she trust a male. Or anyone. She would come back. She would compete in so many things. They would regret her leaving. They would pay for it. _  
**

**And we can't go back  
it won't be the same  
forever changed  
by the things we've seen, seen, seen**

**_Jon began to cry. He had been foolish. He had been dumb. It was wrong to do that because she hadn't shared a secret in her safety. He wanted to run and get her before she was gone forever._**

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see  


"_**Never. They will pay." Alanna vowed. Taking her dagger, she sliced her arm, letting the blood drop onto the dirt to seal the promise. Wind swirled around her, cooling her hot tears. Crying, she pulled herself onto her horse, seething with anger. Kicking Moonlight, she rode long and hard. The Bahir would comfort her. She knew it somewhere in the deep part of her gut.**_

**  
The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what we're told**

_**Jon sobbed on his bed, face buried in his pillow. Rhoal patted his back comfortingly and whispered words of consolation. Rhoal looked up at the ceiling, tears sprinkling his face in pain. **_

**  
And we can't go back  
(We can't go back)  
It won't be the same  
(It won't be the same)  
Forever changed  
(What will ever change)  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen**

_**Alanna gripped her sword. Heading south, Alanna and Faithful chose not to talk. What was there to say? Nothing. Nothing at all.**_

**  
Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening.  
**

**_Jon looked up at his friend. Getting up from his bed, Jon walked over to the window. "Oh Alanna," He moaned, "What have I done?"_**

Wahoo! My first fan-fic! R&R please! Tell me if I should keep going! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

ok, so here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I thank you all for the reviews! That was amazing! That was my first song fic so ya.

Disclaimer- Tamora... i love you... no... not like that you sickos. But she owns my favorite stories ever. HAHA beat that JK Rowling. love ya too but not as much. Yes, i'm saying tamora owns her stories and characters.

**One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise**

Alanna sat on her horse moonlight 2 years later, overlooking Corus. Though her heart had been ripped out 3 years ago by Jonathan, she had accommodated a high warrior position. The Tusain's had let her join the Goddess' Women Warrior group when she had showed them her skills.

**  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could**

Jonathan lookedsadly out of the window of his bedroom. His father and him had slowly grown apart after Alanna had left, and life had never been the same without her. Each day, Jon had tore himself apart thinking of her, then finally drug himself guiltily out of bed, wondering if she was alive. His beloved Alanna was to return today.****

And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alanna kindly kicked her horse into a trot, in a more dignified manner than when she had left.Entering the city, people walked around slowly, with a lagging child or two behind. The old memories hurt too much for her to reminisce, and to focus her mind on being a Woman Warrior to the Goddess, she rode with a straight back.****

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I cannot breathe  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Jonathan saw a lone rider with shoulder length red hair on a horse like moonlight trotting through the city. His heart panged. He longed to see his friend again, and get the formalities over with. Rhoal walked into the room and tapped the knight's shoulder. Jon turned and wiped a tear from his eye. Crying meant nothing. He would see his love again.  
**  
Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. She cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door**

Alanna saw the palace entrance and a sad memory filled her mind. Her galloping out in fury. It almost made her break down. Almost. People waited at the castle steps. She recognized her friends Rhoal, and Gary. Oh, and Jonathan. Her purple eyes flashed in a steely challenge as he looked at her. Behind the three, stood the old and aged king, the queen, and the king's own. Alanna dismounted and gave a Tusain bow. The group raised there eyebrows in surprise. ****

And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

**  
**Jonathan saw her coming in. His heart tore in two as he saw the hatred of him pouring from her looks. Her eyes flashed with burning anger, and he felt like breaking down again. _What is she supposed to do?_ He thought bitterly; _suddenly forgive you because you love her?_ He walked foreword and said in a wavering voice, "Welcome to Tortall, exile. We see you have adopted Tusain ways. Pray, we know your name?"

"Lady Alanna, Goddess's Woman Warrior of Tusain." She said in a low dull voice. Jonathan nodded to his father and stepped back. His father walked foreword and stated, "You shall be supervised by Prince Jonathan for four years, seeing if you're worthy to live as royalty here, Lady Alanna." Alanna nodded and handed her horse to a hostler.

**  
Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I cannot breathe  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.**

Alanna was shown to her room. It was conveniently next to Prince Jonathan's. Looking around at the normal looking fireplace, canopy bed, desk, wardrobe, and doors leading to the washtub, Alanna realized that Tortall and Tusain's room setup were totally different. She actually –though she hated to admit it- like the orderly way the Tortallions set up their rooms. Unpacking the 2 bags from her shoulders into the wardrobe, Alanna looked out of the window, where she could see groups clustered about, talking. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lady Alanna, hello, I'm Prince Jo-" Jonathan began with a bow.

"Shut up and skip formalities, Jon, I didn't come back to be pampered like a royal." Alanna interrupted, suddenly having to turn from where she was standing, to fold and refold her clothes. Jonathan looked very hopeful at her statement.

"Really? Because Alanna, I've missed you sooo much I-"Once again, Alanna cut her off.****

Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?

"It's LADY Alanna to you. I haven't missed you one bit. AT ALL. You say the tears I cry? That would be because my dreams were ripped from my hands, **BY MY FRIEND.** I hate you. Get out. NOW. I came back to fight you, not to be your friend." Alanna hissed, her voice slowly rising to a yell. Jonathan looked hopeless and about to break down. Shrugging half heartedly, he walked out of the room, closing the door.****

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do?  
I cannot see, alone with, alone with,  
alone with you, alone with me, what can I do? 

Alanna slowly began to cry, her tears falling, as she held a letter that had fallen out of her shirt. It had been magicked to her by Jon one day as she rode. At first she had gone to the Bazhir, who had comforted her. Then, Tusain riaders took her and other girls from the desert one night. Seeing she was not from the desert, they let her prove herself. The letter had smudges on it, from when she had cried. She felt so alone in that room, all by herself. It hurt

Jonathan went into his room before breaking down. He had hoped to patch things up. How he was wrong. Tears fell again, slowly, as if scared to fall down. No sobs. Just a steady slow run of salty water, as he stared at a letter that had come back from Tusain from Alanna. In big scrawled script, from a scribe, no doubt, said the words, I HATE YOU.

**  
I cannot breathe; my heart is torn for all to see,  
alone with you, alone with me**

So there's the second chapter. Don't worry, its not a J/A thing. Just read though, let me surprise you guys! WOOT, WOOT love the reviews! Third chappy up soon!  
As one fan fic author once said

!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Wahoo! In two days, i've gotten soooo totally cool reviwers. You guys rock, i love ya... not like that you sickos. anywho, i hope i can type this story good enough that you guys like it. It will be a G/A and so ya. i have these songs to where i can put the chappy with the song. haha i think this one fits, what do you think about it?

Disclaimer- I own nothing that tamora has come up with. haha short sweet and to the point.

Here it is!

Thuds were heard in Alanna's room early in the morning. She was furious. The hurt was gone. No longer would she throw herself down for someone. An onrush of anger surged through her, and she kicked her desk, sending it flying into the door that someone had tried to open. Jonathan pushed it open with a tired, haggard face.

**Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting**

"What's going on?" Jonathan pushed the door open, showing a haggard, tired face. Alanna threw a vase at him, making him duck. He began to leave, when Alanna had a very clever and evil proposition.****

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

"How about we fight each other, your highness? It would see if i've kept up to my duty as Woman Warrior to the Goddess." Alanna snapped deviously. She would show them. Alanna would show them that she had trianed with the boys as a warrior, to be able to do this. She had forever awaited the day when she could kick Jonathan's butt.****

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round

"Ok... Lady Alanna." Jon replied wearily, shaking his head up and down. Grinning, Alanna pushed him out and ordered him to get ready. 10 minutes later, the two were seen fighting in hand to hand combat. Alanna was whooping his butt too. Jon took a dodge, only to be punched in the jaw. He gave a swing at her, making her jump and land on his leg. Crying out, he fell hard to the ground, with a triumphant Alanna with her elbow at his throat.

"Give?" She asked feircly. Jon gave a nod, and she let go, suggesting to try sword's next. Jonathan meekly followed her out of the fighting arena and into the weapons room. They took practice swords and squared off. The last thing that Jonathan saw before he hit the ground was an angry faced youth, striking with full force.

**  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**

"Give?" She asked feircly, again. Jonathan looked at the wooden sword, pressing against his neck and replyed, "Give." Alanna let go and walked to the spear area. Jon rolled his eyes, one black and already swelling, and followed. Handing him a spear, Alanna struck a high swing, making him block high. Swinging into a down ark, she tried to get to his neck, but he pivoted his foot, making her fall foreword slightly. She gave a sharp turn and struck him in the ribs, hard. ****

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

Jonathan winced, but kept going, barely making the block before swinging again. His ribs ached, but she kept going, never giving him a chance to attack. Her face was a mask of fury and she swung, rolled, and struck with angry blows.

"GIVE!" He roared, dropping the spear. Not listening, she swung too far and nipped his neck before backing down. She was still breathing normal, her eyes flashing like light when it hits sharp daggers.****

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger

"Back to swords... I'm rusty." She commented dryly. By then a crowd had gathered, looking surprised at the girl winning. Her breasts were in a simple band, not squeezing them together, obviously showing she was a girl. Her shoulder length red hair glinted from the sun bringing highlights to it. Jonathan gave a wheeze and nodded. Smirking, she walked to the swords part again, wishing to see the look on his face.

**And how in the world can the things that I do,  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and leave  
Or my life will be over**

They walked it through slowly, and then picked up speed until, once again, Jon could only block. His arms ached from the beat down they were receiving, and he knew Alanna knew it. Her face this time was blank. She knew a crowd had gathered, and she wanted them to see her beat the prince. ****

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round

"STOP HOLDING BACK JON!" Someone roared on the sidelines. Gritting his teeth, he tried to fight harder, but she beat him every time. It was midday when Alanna stopped fighting, saying that the wooden swords had gotten lighter since she'd been gone. Walking off, only Gary and Rhoal saw the look of satisfaction on her angry features.

**  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**

"Alanna, stop." Jon's voice carried over the noble's. She turned to look at a beaten and bedraggled boy where Jon had used to stand. He was suddenly angry and held his hands in a fist.

"Yess?" Alanna dragged out, not caring that people were still watching. Glaring, Jon pointed a finger and accused sharply, "You're just trying to get anger out, I can understand, but beating me up for it will do you no good." Alanna raised an eyebrow and walked over slowly. ****

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round

Raising a hand, she brought it down, slamming it into the prince's face, making his head snap the other way. People were abashed that the prince got slapped by an exile, but they made no more comments.

**  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**

"You've been hurt. I know. But this won't help. I can understand, I've been through pain too." He whispered softly, his voice wavering at the thought of how angry she was. Her eyes widened in even more anger. She grabbed his tunic close and pulled him towards her, like they were about to kiss. But it was no kiss he got. ****

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

"You have **NO** idea… **AT ALL** what **REAL** pain is." She hissed. Letting go of him, she pushed him back and walked out of the area, still glowering in unleashed fury. Jonathan just stared, with his mouth open, much like the other people.

So there you go… hope you like it. I like the song's lyrics, but not the artist. Tell me what you think, R&R PLEEZE! Jon's but got whipped… I'm so proud! Until next time! As we speak, I'm working on the next one! TALLY HO!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so this is the fourth chapter. WAHOO! i LOVE the fray, and this is their song How to save a life. once again, this is a ALANNA AND GEORGE fic. yahoo. Jon and her... naw, i think that him and thayet go too good.

Disclaimer- Tamora owns all... wow that was REALLY short... man i gotta think of a two worded disclaimer.. that would be awesome! MY NEW GOAL!

Here you go kiddies!-

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
you stare politely right on through**

Jonathan limped quickly after her, calling her by name. Politely ignoring him, she hurried on, muscles screaming from the workout they'd had. Three pairs of louder footsteps followed, and she found a three man body block, blocking her path. Gary and Rhoal stood shoulder to shoulder, and then Alex in front of them. Landing a punch on Alex's shoulder, Alanna turned to come face to face with Jonathan. He looked solemn.

**  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came **

"We need to talk." He said his voice soft. She turned back and saw her other three friends. Fuming, she turned back to Jonathan and hissed, "We don't need to talk." Someone tapped her shoulder, and Gary said in his deep voice, "It's just a talk. We need to get past this." Alanna glared, and reluctantly let Alex and Rhoal drag her away. She was silent as they set her down on her bed, and then planted themselves next to her, to prevent escape.****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness 

Jonathan planted himself onto a chair. Gary had acquired some healing salve, and began fixing his fighting wounds. Flicking him away, Jon's sapphire eyes surveyed Alanna sadly. Her response was a very evil glare. Alex began the talk, his soft catlike way of speaking surrounding the room.

**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **

"Jonathon did something horrible 2 years ago. He betrayed his friend for reasons unknown to her. And for what? Revenge? What was to come of it? Did he think that there would be no punishment? That she would EVER forgive him? One can only hope." His voice gave one that meant he was taking no man's side, but was getting his point across. Alanna was silent. Rhoal nudged her, and she gave a small harrumph.

"You dragged me here." She said with a shrug. There was another awkward silence. Then Jonathan pulled himself out of the chair, and walked over to Alanna. Neither of them noticed that Alex and Rhoal had grabbed her arms to hold her in place. ****

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence 

Jonathan bent down and gave her a hug. He felt her stiffen at the show of affection. She tried to push him away, but found that she couldn't move her arms. Pulling away, he gazed at her before speaking.

"I can never ask you to totally forgive me for what I've done to you. To just have your acceptance in the same room without you attempting to kill me would be fine. You have a lot of emotion cooped up in one girl." Jonathon was smiling after that. Alanna didn't return the favor, making him slowly step back and fall into his chair.

**  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you **

Alex and Rhoal released their hold, and she folded her arms. Taking deep breaths, she counted back from ten, and then twenty. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to speak.

"You are atrocious, to think that I am going to forgive you. How… can you even fathom… blabbing, when I was the only person to save you when you ran off to the blasted palace. If I wasn't there… you would have died. Then, to leave me on my own… you can't possibly know how hard I worked to keep up with you guys… I hate you." She hissed. Everyone hung their heads in disappointment, ****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night   
Had I known how to save a life 

"I love you." Jonathan suddenly blurted out. Alex's eyes bugged out like tennis balls. Gary gave a polite cough, but the blush on his face gave him away. Rhoal gripped Alanna's elbow and gave a small pressure to send the message not to blow a casket. Her purple eyes flashed in misunderstanding, then in surprise. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He raised his voice, like one in anger, but it was like a soft yell.

"I don't care what you say. I love you so much it hurts. I can never say how much I do, and all I ask… in vain maybe… but that you forgive me… at least a little." ****

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice   
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

His voice rose even louder, like a booming thunder. "I've apologized. I can believe that I have done my part, and the rest is up to you. This I know, I'll probably regret later, but for now… one can only hope you'll get it." Alanna fidgeted, but then her face fell blank. Everyone was silent again, but Alex felt Alanna try to get up. Grabbing her shoulder, he pushed her down gently. She surprisingly didn't fight the action, but fell simply back into place. Everyone was motionless, except for Gary, who stood when he finished tending to Jonathan. Taking a position at the door, he too, spoke.

**  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything   
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came **

"We all care for you. This is why we do something like this. Jon had no reason to do that to you, we all know this, but he… he cried when you left. We all did. It was hard. He fell to pieces when you left. We had to drag him out of bed sometimes, he felt so bad. Now that your back… you think he's bad, this is good for him." His voice faltered as he glanced at her. ****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness 

Alanna's eyes were watery. She held her head up, in between her two friends shoulder's to keep from crying. Now that all the anger had slowly waned, she felt some pain that she hadn't in a long time. She hadn't felt like that since she had left. She felt like falling apart.

**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **

"We'll leave you to your thoughts." One of them, Rhoal? Or was it Alex, who spoke softly into her ear. She didn't look at level, but heard them slowly walk out of the room, and then silence.****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

Alanna got up and began pacing. _There's too much drama going on, _she concluded thoughtfully,_ there's a bug in the air, and it's got everyone's emotion fired up._ But she was wrong, and she knew it. Needing to think, but against the protest of her muscles, Alanna to, walked out and into the courtyard. She heard someone follow her stealthily, but decided not to object. ****

How to save a life  
How to save a life 

Walking into the street where commoners shopped, the Woman Warrior was glad that she wore simple breeches and tunic. Down alleys and deserted paths she went, alone in her thoughts. Wherever she turned, she thought of Jon. ****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend   
Somewhere along in the bitterness 

They said when she left –by his doing- that he fell apart. So where did that put her? Deciding that she would not cry anymore, she slapped herself lightly when the impulse came. Everything was so confusing. Everything had been so much easier when she was a page. So much easier.

**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **

He… loved her? How was that possible? What in mithros's name did he mean? Saying he loved her… though he was yelling… yet he looked so sad.****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend   
Somewhere along in the bitterness 

Jonathan sat with his friends, playing a game. They were quiet, yet everyone had the same thoughts. _Would the intervention have an effect?_ Finally, it was Jon who spoke.

"Will it work?" he asked, watching his friends flinch at the comment. They all nodded vigorously and reassuringly at him, but their eyes told a different tale. Jonathan shut his mouth and thought about how dumb he had been. He had lost his best friend, and now love of his life, and he might not get her back.

**  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
**

Alanna heard someone come up behind her. Ignoring him, but wearily putting her hand on the hilt of her dagger, she kept walking. Everywhere she turned, she heard him turn. Everywhere she turned, she thought of Jon. Everywhere the turned, she thought about what it really meant to lose a close friend. It was then that someone pressed a very sharp dagger to her neck. Reluctantly, she let herself be pulled away, hand still on the dagger.

At the small table, playing games with his friends, something felt wrong. A strong pang of pain shot through him, and he jumped up shouting the name, "ALANNA!"

**  
How to save a life.**

OKEE! I made this one longer, so I hope you guys like it. Some of the normal reviewers didn't comment on my last chappy L but that's ok, I hope this one's better for you guys. R&R&R&R&R&R yo… ok I wont do that again. J I think this was a cliffy… hehe I was! WAHOO! Waddaya think? R&R to tell!


	5. Chapter 5

So today i went to the buck-o-rama and I heard this song playing, and i thought it would be perfect. Ha-ha and I got new camo pants and tee. Booya.

Disclaimer-ok, this whole two word thing doesn't make sense I know. So I'll just say that Tamora owns anything that you recognize from her stories. There. I've given up on the two word disclaimer.

Here you go kiddies, but no Alanna has no tattoos or piercings… but this all fits in I swear.

Alanna sat bound on a chair. She was furious. Her dagger had been concealed with her gift when they searched her, so she still had it. One man with a mask sat on another chair, watching her. He had beady black eyes, and a very, VERY fat chin. His breathing was heavy, because of the immense heat. Waiting for the opportune time, she bided her time and sat still.

**She's got  
Tattoos  
And piercings  
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion**

Jonathan, Gary, Rhoal, and Alex rode out of the castle gate. Each was in a desperate frenzy to find where Alanna was. Jonathan had an intuition, but he didn't want to look the fool, and miss where she really was. Gary was yelling something, but Jonathan wasn't listening. An unfamiliar buzzing noise was going on in his head, and he couldn't get it out.

He shook his head and continued looking around but a purple haze entered his vision, and he stopped his horse. The other horses reared from the sudden intrusion of galloping, but the riders were more curious as to why he stopped. A dark and dusty room was the picture he saw, instead of the road he was on. A fat and ugly man sat guard, and then the vision went down and he saw someone's lap, where ropes held them. A window was shown, and then the image faded.

**  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment**

After sending Jonathan a mental image, Alanna began talking to the man. He at first ignored her, but when she began talking about weight, the guard became furious. He stood up and crossed the room. Bending down he whispered with his ugly voice, "Be glad you're tied up, or I'd whoop you clean." Alanna smirked and retorted, "Untie me then, Whoop me 'clean'." The guard was even more furious, and he took his dagger, and untied her. Taking that opportunity, Alanna crouched low, and swung her leg under his, tripping him.

**  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world**

Jonathan began peeking into any cottage that looked like it concealed anything. Alex was having second thoughts about the whole thing, but followed anyway. It was then that he saw another vision of a girl beating up a fat man. Grinning, he then listened to find noises of any struggle.****

Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone

Pulling out her now unconcealed dagger, she lengthened it into a short sword. Smirking, she swept it into an ark, and brought it down. Barely blocking it with his meager dagger, the large man did a side sweep, missing her entirely. Landing a swift rabbit punch to the face, Alanna then pushed back into his chair, making him hit his head on the floor. More men came barging in, and Alanna tossed aside her short sword, and tackled one of them to the floor.

**  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot**

One of them tried to pull her off, but she swung her head into his, causing him to fall back. Her head panged from the brutal smack she'd just given it, but she ignored it and bit deeply into the occupant's skin. He screamed, and 2 more men got into the fray. Someone punched at her chin, and stars erupted into her vision. Someone grabbed her, and hauled her up. A kick in the stomach brought her gasping, and she dug her nails into the man's skin that held her. Swinging, punching, kicking, jabbing, and head butting, Alanna managed to get into a corner.

When people came at her, she fended them off viciously. Some of the other men were not even fighting her, but themselves. Not wanting to be left out, Alanna jumped into a pile and gave an evil cackle.****

And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
Cause I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah!

Jonathan heard yelling, and he wheeled his horse to a stop. The other's followed suit. Jumping off, he ran into the room, and a rather unexpected scene awaited him.****

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's takin' on the world, I said...

Alanna heard people coming in, but she ignored them. Someone kicked her shoulder, trying to get at another man. Two large men hauled her off of a skinny sewer boy, and held her still. She struggled and kicked, finally landing on one of their thighs. Using that as leverage, Alanna propelled herself back into the fray.****

Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone

She landed on a sapphire eyed boy who was frantically looking for someone in the group. She gave him a right hook, and he brought her into a headlock. She twisted herself to where he fell over her hip. He let go, and she tackled another unfortunate middle aged man. He kicked her in the stomach, but she held on. Digging her fingers into the webbing of his skin, she heard the satisfactory scream of pain.

**  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
**

Rhoal and Gary watched as the red haired captive pushed herself away from them, landing on Jonathan. No one bothered with the two giants who stood so menacingly next to the door. They thought it would be safe to let Alanna have her fun, and then take her away before Lord Provest's men came for them.****

Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
Gotta know that all I really want is you.

Jonathan saw a flash of red when he was punched. Thinking it was an unfortunate sewer rat, he put the idiot into a headlock. When he was thrown over the person's hip, Jon realized that the "idiot" was in fact Alanna. His heart panged when he saw her get kicked in the stomach, but smiled when he saw her dig her nails into the man's skin. Wanting to have her get her energy out, Jon decided to stand next to his two friends. Someone rammed themselves into Rhoal. Grinning, he used that as an excuse to dive into the pile. He made sure not to get Alanna hurt of course. ****

Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone

Alanna saw Rhoal dive in, and she smiled. She knew he was just itching to try out the mosh pit, and some idiot had probably rammed into him, giving him the excuse. Throttling a rather muscular man with a beer gut, she saw a dark, silent knight slowly picking people from the crowd. Seeing her, he grabbed her and pulled her out. Holding her at arms length, he carried her by the back of her shirt out of the door.

**  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants riot, she wants a riot  
**

Unwillingly, she was slung across Alex's back while he climbed onto the horse. She protested violently, but to no avail. A crashing sound came from the cottage, and the two saw Gary pulling Rhoal from the fight as well. Jonathan followed slowly. They vaulted their horses and galloped away from the scene, just as Lord Provest's men came barging down the road on stallions.

**  
Emergency, call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot**

In the courtyard, they let Alanna go and surveyed the damage. Rhoal had a black eye, Alex was untouched, and Alanna had seen much better days. Jonathan looked at her nervously. She suddenly began laughing and soon, the entire courtyard was full of her laughter. It rang through every nook and cranny, until soon the whole group was laughing.

Rhoal talked about this one boy who thought he could win, Alex grinned and spoke of some rather large man who was at the bottom, getting trampled, Gary commented on the outsiders view, but Alanna kept silent. She was looking at a rather nice sapphire eyed prince, who was looking at her hopefully. In two strides, she crossed the space between them and gave Jonathan a big hug.

**  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot.**

**_WOOT WOOT! How was that? Heh? HEH! Wasn't that awesome! Shouldn't you all REVIEW!_** Lol, sorry, but I like this chapter for some reason. But I WAS serious about you guys reviewing…. PEACE!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The last reviews were awesome! Thanks for you people! Ya, i just felt like there should be a mosh pit at one point, and there it was!

Disclaimer-Tamora Peirce owns everything that she's ever created. HAHAHa... anywho

Here ya go...i don't think this one will be good. I'm blank on songs right now.

A tall man walked into the room that people had fought in moments before. He had gorgeous eyes. The only thing that didn't make him a dreamy man was that people would say his nose was slightly large. People got up wearily and stared around. George stared at them with a "you're all idiots" look.

"All you had to do was kidnap her, so I could give her a welcome. NO! You had to start a mosh pit, allowing her to escape. You are all fired." George glared at them all with an evil glint in his eye. Those who knew him were quivering in fear. For disobedience, George had been known to take an ear… or two.

**It's alright  
to tell me  
what you think  
about me  
**

Alanna sat with her friend George later that evening. They were discussing anything that came to mind. The usual argument of marriage came to the top of the list, and the two gave friendly argument to it.

"Why wouldn't you get married lass?" Demanded George as he took a drink from his mug of beer. He was surveying Alanna over the rim of his mug, his eyes telling mischief. Alanna shifted uncomfortably in her chair and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I can't see me settling down with a husband and kids. I want adventure!" She replied defensibly.

"Why do you think about me? Like, in what way?" Countered George. He wanted to surprise her with the question, and he did.

"I like… oh no you don't!" Cried Artemis. She had almost told him how she felt. George smirked, knowing what she had almost said.

**I wont argue**

**Or hold it against you**

Alanna stood up suddenly. George looked surprised for a moment, and then he too, stood up.

"I must go. I have… things to do." She mumbled lamely to him. Her blush was creeping up to her face, and she knew it.

"At least let me walk you home. It's raining." George protested. Alanna reluctantly nodded, and together, they walked out of the dancing dove. Rain poured and they heard thunder in the distance, promising more. Alanna didn't mind the walk, it let her stretch her muscles. They were coming up to the castle, and she regretted not telling him she liked him. When she had left, she hadn't wanted to tell him, for the pain that it would leave him under. Now… she liked him… but she didn't know enough to say he liked her.

**I know that  
you're leaving  
you must have  
your reasons**

George watched her walk with a purpose. Her back straight, and her movements graceful. Her eyes set with determination. He remembered the day she left. There was fire in her eyes. But George swore he had seen love. At the bottom, there was love. And he intended to get it back.

**The season  
is calling  
and your pictures  
are falling down  
**

Jonathan saw Alanna and George walking up the way to the courtyard. No one was there to see anything. Except for Jon. The others were doing their own thing at dinner. But Jonathan. He was waiting for her. Just so he could tell her he loved her.

**The steps that I retrace**

**The sad look  
on your face  
The timing **

Alanna stood under a tree, waiting to make a running start to the door. George stood next to her, unsure of what to do. He wanted to tell her, but didn't know how. She looked at him, mischief in her eyes. The violent purple pools of emotion surveyed him for a moment, and then let him go.

She was about to go. The thunder boomed, and George took a chance. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her a kiss. George filled it with his love and devotion to her. Alanna was tense at first, he could tell. But he held on, to worried that he would lose her if he let go. Alanna was surprised at first, and then found that she was kissing back! Aware that anyone could see them, she pulled away. George looked disappointed, and she gave a brief hug. Making a run for the door, neither noticed a pair of blue eyes surveying them from a window.

**  
and structure  
did you hear  
he fxxx her?**

Jonathan stared in shock at the two. His heart felt ripped in two. He stumbled back and fell into a chair. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. He could still see the two, and they kept at it. Feeling that he was going to lose everything, he almost ran down to stop them. He hurt now, and nothing would make it right. Ever.

**A day late**

**A buck short**

He was too late. Now Jonathan realized that he had missed out. He would always be a step behind from George. Moments before he was happy. Now, he wasn't anything but sorrow. A day late. That was all.

**I'm writing  
the report  
On losing  
and failing  
when I move   
I'm flailing now  
**

Alanna raced upstairs. She was going to the beat of her heart. She was so excited. She had been kissed! She felt like there was too much emotion to keep inside. She had to do something, tell someone! But who? No one came to mind. But who cared, she had just got kissed!

**  
And it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
Sees through the master plan**

Jonathan stared at the window, where Alanna used to be. George had slowly walked away, leaving the place empty again. Empty like his heart.

****

But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up

Alanna crept into her room. Moments before, she had told him she didn't want love. Now she was excited that she had gotten kissed. She guessed it had something like trying a new thing. You know you don't want to, but when it happens, you're happy.

****

Well I guess this is growing up

And maybe  
I'll see you  
at a movie  
sneak preview

Jonathan heard Alanna creep into her room. He wanted to walk in and tell her he had seen, but felt like he couldn't move. He wanted to get up and tell her he loved her. Unsure, but wanting, Jon slowly pulled himself from the chair, and to the door that connected their room. Knocking softly, he heard a greeting to come in.

**  
You'll show up  
and walk by  
on the arm  
of that guy**

Glancing around, Jonathan saw that the room was normal. Alanna was seated on a chair next to her desk, reading a book. She glanced up and gave a brief smile and greeting.

**  
And I'll smile  
and you'll wave  
we'll pretend  
it's okay**

Jonathan gave a return smile. She looked so innocent by herself, her red hair falling about her face.

"So what's been going on Alanna?" Jonathan asked coolly. Alanna set her book down and smiled.

"Oh nothing really. I went and visited George today. He was really happy I stopped by too." Alanna gushed in one sentence. Jonathan's heart panged when he saw her eyes dancing with innocence.

**  
The charade  
it won't last  
when he's gone  
I won't come back**

_He'll leave her,_ Jonathan forced himself to think. _He's nothing but a rouge, and a wanted one at that._

"Oh, and what did you do?" Inquired Jon casually. Alanna told him about what they had talked about, excluding the talk of marriage and the kiss. Jon's face had an ugly tint to it, like he was going to be sick. After saying a quick good-bye, Jon departed and went to find Roal (sorry for misspelling it the last few times guys)

****

And it'll happen once again  
You'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan

Roal was practicing his swordsmanship with Gary when Jon finally found him. He clung to one of the columns, scared to let go. When they were finished, he and Roal walked around the courtyard. Roal could see that something was the matter, but he waited for Jon to speak.

****

But everybody's gone  
And you've been there for too long  
To face this on your own  
Well I guess this is growing up

When Jonathan didn't speak, Roal started to get antsy. Someone called him over, and he bidded good night to his friend. Squeezing his shoulder, Roal departed, leaving Jon to his thoughts.

****

Well, I guess this is growing up

Alanna lay on her bed that night, happy and content. She could picture the kiss like a vivid dream, and she couldn't wait to see George again. Closing her eyes, the last thing she saw, was George and Jon, glaring at each other, before she fell to sleep.

**  
Well, I guess this is growing up  
**

Jon lay awake, contemplating what to do. He was torn and had no clue of what to think, or do, or say. Something told him to get rid of George, and take Alanna for himself. Dismissing the idea, he turned over, but didn't sleep a wink all night.

**Well, I guess this is growing up.**

Here you go, tell me some songs for ideas, because I', still looking. Don't think this one was good, but you review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so this has been awhile since I updated. Whoa, like 2 weeks I think. But I have made songs in advance now, so I have no excuse to say that I "can't find a song" for the next few chapters. Wahoo, it feels good to not procrastinate. Ha-ha

Disclaimer- Tamora got to love her! And her books/ characters. Yes, she owns them you silly ducks.

Her ya gow.

**Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you**

Alanna woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. It was interesting, that now she wasn't angry. She was exhilarated, and if anything feeling rather excited to see George again. Getting up from bed, she quickly changed, and went through a morning routine. At the age of sixteen, she was felling rather good for someone who had been banished two years ago. _Has it only been two?_ She contemplated in her mind as she did some old fashioned pushups. _Feels like decades, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24…_

**  
Simple things that make you run away  
catch you if I can**

Jonathan stared up at the top of his canopy bed. He felt sad… and lazy. Jon didn't want to get up. He wanted to lay there for the rest of the early day and pretend that the ending of yesterday hadn't happened. _The beginning wasn't all too good either_He thought as his muscles screamed from the beat down Alanna had given him. Dragging his lazy bones from the mattress, he stretched, and changed. Glancing out of the window, he saw the tree, and glared.****

Tears fall, down your face  
the taste, is something new  
something that I know  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.

At the same moment, Alanna saw the tree, and sighed. Shaking her head, she gave it a good whack to get the sighs out. She still had something to prove. She was still a knight, though not one considered to this country, but she had duties. Opening the door, she came –unexpectedly- face to face with Rhoal. (AN- I have received THREE spellings for this. SPECIFY!) He looked serious.

"Alanna. Can you talk to Jon? He has been solemn ever since last night. I think something's wrong, but he won't speak. Maybe you could talk to him?" He asked. Smiling, Alanna told him she'd be happy to, and walked over to Jon's room.****

So bottle up old love,  
and throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry

Jonathan opened the door when the Goddess' Knight knocked. He was sad when he saw her, but plastered on a fake face.

"Want to go eat at the Dancing Dove?" Alanna offered before he could speak. Grinning, Jon nodded, and closed his door. They walked out of the castle, meandering their way in silence. It was awkward at first, but then they slowly began talking about nothing of importance.

**  
A year has passed  
the seasons go**

When they walked into the room, only Solem was there. Grinning, he ushered them to a table, and fetched some mead. Alanna stared in shock, as Jonathan glared around the room, and gripped his mug.

"What's wrong? You've been rather quiet today." Alanna commented as she took a quick gulp. Jonathan looked at her good and hard. Summoning a large breath, he then exploded.****

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you

"WHAT'S WRONG! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN IT WAS YOU THAT KISSED ANOTHER MAN! I CAN'T PRETEND THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! WONDERING WHAT WAS WRONG! AND I SUPPOSE THAT YOU THINK THAT NO ONE SAW YOU YESTERDAY EVENING!" Jonathan roared, standing up in a fury. He glared down at her wearily, and all Alanna did was put a hand to her mouth. It had struck her interestingly that no one had "seen" but she didn't think that Jon –of all people- saw. Then she realized that it sounded like she was cheating, and she blew it too.**  
**

**Simple things that make you run away  
catch you if I can**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KISSED ANOTHER MAN! YOU MAKE IT SOUND AS IF I WAS CHEATING! LET ME TELL YOU GOOD AND CLEAR, I WAS NOT I REPEAT NOT CHEATING! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT I'M YOURS, YOU ARE THE IDIOT HERE PRINCE JONATHAN OF CONTE' YOU!" She screeched. Solem slipped past the two, and ran up the stairs to fetch George. He knew that it wouldn't bode well, if the King of Thieves' came unannounced. **  
**

Alanna ran out of the Dancing Dove. Sudden anger washed over her as she ran. Pumping her legs, slamming them into the ground, she went faster and faster, until she slammed into a familiar bulk. Rhoal caught the girl by the shoulders, and held her there. She glared up with a flash of steely challenge, and Rhoal let go. She rushed past him, and the tall, strong youth could tell that things would not bode well if he went after Jon.

**  
Waiting, day to day it goes through  
my lips, are sealed for her**

George walked down the stairs –Solem directing him from sleep- and into the main room. He glanced around and saw only one occupant in the room. Jon sat in his chair, drinking heavily. He looked up blearily and saw George. Fuming with anger, he stood up and threw a chair at the king of thieves. Ducking, George ran at him, fists raised. They met in the middle of the room, Jonathan yelling about how she was his and none others. George fought back, bewildered at first.

**  
My tongue is,  
tied to, a dream of being with you  
to settle for less, is not what I prefer**

Alanna ran up to her room, fuming. She took an old and worn travel bag, and began throwing things into it. Grabbing her sword, she then marched out of the room, and down the stairs. She met no one, and was glad for that. _Loving people was a big mess and look where one kiss got me_. Alanna thought angrily. Kicking open a wooden door, she walked over to the stables, and began feverishly saddling moonlight. The horse nickered, and nudged her gently. Ignoring the touch of affection, Alanna climbed on, and kicked her into a trot. _Let's see the heir find me now._ Alanna thought savagely as she thundered out of the castle. A flashback covered her vision, and she almost lost control of the horse, but she pushed it away, and kept riding. ****

So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry

George saw a flash of red on horse-back. He savagely pushed Jonathan away and ran out of the inn to see Alanna gallop out of the town. He turned to Jon to tell him, but the prince had already seen.

**  
A year has passed  
The seasons go**

He ran to the back where the stable's where, and grabbed an already saddled horse. Jon followed suit, and in unison, galloped out of the inn. They followed the tracks, and galloped out of town. Neither bothered to the fact that they were traveling together. ****

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you

Alanna rode long and hard. At one point, she thought she had stopped to get some water, but that was all. The wind whipped her hair, and she finally rested when she felt her horse straining.

**  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can**

"I'll win you." Jonathan muttered under his breath. He looked at the road ahead. He was tired of being second to a no account rouge. If he was going to lose, then it would have to be to someone better than him. And in Jon's opinion, George was below him. (AN- The little jerk!)****

Summer time, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down,  
and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights

Night drew on quickly. Alanna rested under a big oak tree. Creating a fire, she huddled next to the oak's roots, and fell asleep. She had no idea that less than ½ a league away, the two boys battling for her heart slept in the inconvenience of a workers field. **  
**

**My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me  
**

In Alanna's dream, the mother goddess came. She spoke in tenderness, but she warned Alanna that the girl would need Jonathan, whether she liked him or not. Alanna had started to refuse, but the mother goddess had disappeared in a mist of fog.

**  
Summer time, the nights they are so long  
The leaves fall down,  
and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights**

Jonathan slept soundly, his breath even, and light. His dreams were filled with nothing of importance, and if someone passed by and glanced, they would have never thought that he was worried about anything at all. George on the other hand, was wide awake, and staring straight up at the star filled sky. His heart panged when he thought about Alanna, and he couldn't believe that Jon didn't care. He looked over at the dead to the world prince and cringed.

**  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me**

Alanna woke the next morning, thinking of George.

Whadaya think? Not very good in my opinion. Only an R&R will tell!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this here is the new one. WAHOO! R&R PLeASE! **

**Disclaimer- Tamora… yes Peirce, owns all. All and all and all… :'( **

**Her ya go kiddies.**

Alanna woke up as fog crept in around her. It was silent and she felt awkward laying there all alone. Saddling her horse, she slipped on the damp saddle, and started into a trot. Everything was damp, and silent. Alanna didn't like it. Too easily someone could set an ambush for her. Taking a breath, she allowed a slip of flame to appear on her gloved hand. The heat washed her face, and chased away the damp and depressing stillness around her.

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah**

George cracked open a weary eye. He felt the humidity on his face and sighed. He swung a heavy arm over, and smacked Jon on the chest. Jon grunted and woke up slowly. He muttered something about insolent peasants, but George wasn't listening. He stood up and saddled his horse, not bothering to grab a bite to eat. Everything was quiet. Grunting, he swung himself into his saddle, and turned to face Jon. Jon struggled to get onto the spare horse, and fell. George rolled his eyes, and turned away. Kicking his horse into a trot, he heard the unmistakable sound of Jon's horse following.

**  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away **

Alanna sat for a second on Moon Light, thinking. Jon's words echoed into her head, like an angry rhyme that wouldn't go away. It made her cold and clammy all over to think that he thought that she was his! Wording his phrases as if she was a cheater, like the sleepers in the bad side of the city. She was steadily getting angrier and angrier, until she almost made the flame sear her face. Giving a chuckle, she let the flame slip to nothingness.

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here

Jon felt sad and lonely. _It was like it was two years ago again. In a mad goose chase to find a girl that didn't even like him. Or did she? She kissed someone else, but did that mean anything? It would all be perfect if she didn't have such a temper.__Maybe if we find her, I can convince her to let off._ Jonathan thought as he rode to catch up to George.

**  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **

George felt like Alanna didn't really care if they found her or not. If it all went down, and the two people fighting for her died, she would probably not care. It meant nothing to her. But he quickly banished the thought, and kept riding. 

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah

Alanna didn't care. Really, she didn't know that the two men that loved her were after her. She also didn't know that they were mentally hoping that one of them would fall on their face either. Alanna wanted to travel back to Tusain, where they would welcome the commander of the Knight Goddess, but she didn't want to look like she was running. All she needed was a break. No, she needed a miracle. And to think that she still had 3 years and some odd days to have to deal with Jonathan tailing her.

**  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go **

George wanted Alanna. He loved her. He didn't know if she knew, but he did. He wanted to turn back time and find a way to kiss her without being caught. Maybe in the shadows, or behind the inn. So many places, but the one place George had to pick was in front of Jon's window! He was frustrated, and knew Jon hated him.

**  
I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way **

Jon was thinking of turning back. He knew he was lost, and he knew he couldn't find his way without George. In his thoughts, he chuckled. He also thought that he needed Alanna. He needed her like the sun needs the light to shine. His heart throbbed with a hot rush of feelings, and he was quick to beat them back.

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here

Alanna thought about turning back. It was a simple argument, what was the problem? In time, they would get over themselves, and who knew? Maybe she did like Jon, but then again maybe she didn't! Everything had been so much easier when she was in Tusain! All she had was duties and Alanna like it that way.

**  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **

George saw a set of fresh tracks out from under an oak tree. He also saw a depression under the tree where damp earth had sunk in from a horse and a rider laying there. Whooping with laughter and joy, he kicked his horse into a gallop, and watched the ground for the fresh and new horse tracks. The mud had sunk in, leaving a deep depression in the mucky ground. Grinning, he kicked the horse harder to make it go faster. He let his horse give a neigh, and flashed his roughish grin in triumph. 

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go

Alanna heard a stallion neigh, and was surprised when moonlight neighed back. The horse was not far, at closest, around the bend behind her. She could hear the thump and the sloshing sound as the horse pulled his hooves from the murky earth. Someone suddenly came galloping around the bend, and Alanna saw George galloping as fast as he could on the horse, his grin making her heart melt. Alanna didn't see Jonathan following.

**  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
yeah, yeah **

George pulled level with Alanna. She looked at him nervously, but before she could say anything, the rouge pulled her into a much needed hug. He held on, pulling her out of her saddle, and wouldn't let go. Alanna grinned and tried to pull away, but she couldn't.

"George, let go." Alanna mumbled between his neck and shoulder.

"No." George whispered, hugging her fiercely. Neither saw Jon sitting in his saddle, staring sadly at them. He patiently waited for them the pull apart, and sat stiffly as he felt his heart break again. 

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here

Jon cleared his throat loudly, and Alanna pulled herself back into her saddle. Jonathan sat perfectly still, and glared angrily at George. Jon then dragged himself off of his horse, and then grabbed Alanna's hand. She slid off slowly, and Jon pulled her into a hug. Alanna gave one back, but she was still stiff about it.

**  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **

"Do you forgive me?" Jon asked softly, not letting go. Alanna stiffened even more, and replied back, "Yes but at the same time no. I shouldn't when you keep making the same mistakes over and over again." Jon pulled away from her and looked her deep in the eyes. George turned away and bowed his head.**  
You feel nothing, nothing at all **

Jonathan stood numb, and slowly backed away. He looked at his hands, and back at her. Alanna looked firm in her decision so Jon clambered back into his saddle. Bowing his head, he turned the stallion around, and kicked it into a canter. Alanna got on her horse sadly, George and her falling in behind him silently.**  
Nothing at all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so someone said it was cheesy :'( but oh well. They don't have to read it. I WILL SURVIVE! Whoa, ok I'll chill. **

**Disclaimer-None is mine. All is Tamora's**

**You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary**

Alanna rode up to Jonathan. His head was down, and bend as he tried not to totally think that everything was hopeless . He felt like someone had asked him to give them his life, and then decided that they didn't want it. (AN- But she never asked to have his life DID SHE…. Did she….)

"Jon. Please talk to me." Alanna pleaded to him. She didn't know why she was pleading, but indeed she was. All in all, she didn't know WHY she had really forgiven him, but something had made her, as if an urging. Not love like urging, but something else. Jonathan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and shook his head slowly.

"What am I supposed to say!" Jon exclaimed, "After seeing the love of my life ripped from my hands by a rouge, how am I supposed to act when you won't even forgive me!"

"Well, it's not like I said I loved you! It's not like I gave off hints! You just had it in your head that I was yours, and no one else's! I've tried to be of service to the crown, but I can't if you're going to be like this." Alanna defended angrily. Everything she was saying now had been nagging at her ever since she had "forgiven" him.

**  
You ask to leave,  
but I can tell you that I've had enough**

"Just leave Alanna. If you're that unhappy, then leave." Jonathan told her angrily, " I've had enough."

"YOU'VE had enough? YOU! Let me tell you, if you hadn't opened your fat royal mouth, none of this would be happening!" Alanna exclaimed in anger and resentment. Slowly, the gnawing that had ripped Alanna in two a couple years ago came rushing back, and she knew deep down that she had only forgiven him a little. ****

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it

"Leave then If you're SO unhappy, then leave!" Jon repeated angrily, kicking his horse into a trot. Alanna repeated the same action, and George slowed the stallion he rode to a dull walk. He knew angering the pampered prince would have repercussions, and he wanted them all out in the air now.

"You know I have to stay for four years! Don't act like you are surprised at that statement! You made that rule!" Alanna retorted. Her eyes slowly crept into the same fierce blaze that they had had the moment she had returned.

**  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go**

"I thought we were past this!" Jon exclaimed angrily. Alanna laughed a cold a cruel laugh that made everyone's blood crawl.

"I though you had changed. My bad." Alanna replied. Jon glared at her, and raised his hand, as if he was going to slap her. Alanna's eyes grew wide; she slapped him in the face quickly, and rode past him angrily. ****

Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried

Jonathan stared at her back, his eyes set into a glare. He flashed George a steel glance, and saw that he had pulled back a far distance from them. Knowing that his father would want a full report when he got back, Jon decided to tell the king nothing.

**  
I'll set you free  
You set conditions, but I've had enough**

"I'll be nice, but not for you." Jon hissed between his teeth. He didn't want to see her leave, but that didn't mean that Jon was going to be nice. Only civil. That would be the prince's plan, and he was sticking to it. ****

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and

Alanna couldn't take it much longer. The prince's condescending ways and habits were beginning to gnaw at the girl, and she didn't like it.

**  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go**

George wasn't going to talk to either of them for awhile. He didn't want to upset an uneasy bridge any more than necessary. The rouge just wanted to wait it out and see the results. All he knew was that he would be surprised if Alanna ever really liked Jon the way Jon liked her. ****

Come back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove  
It comes and goes  
Yeah, it comes and goes

The king sat in his chair by fire thinking. The past few years had held nothing but sad and angry glances from his son. There was never long a restful chats by a fire, no random visits just to see how he was doing, and defiantly no "I love you" for the king. And to top it all off, a spy just alerted the king that his son had disappeared to mithros no's where, and still hasn't been found. All in all, King Roald just wanted his son back.

**  
A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be, but I've had enough**

Alanna kicked her horse into a gallop, and decided to head for the castle. It didn't matter to her if he followed, but she was tired of this goose chase. It was then that she remembered that Jon was supposed to report to his father about any pro's or con's. _Oh great, I guess my stay will be shorter than I thought. I better pack everything when I get to the room. _Alanna thought sullenly as she went past a field of workers cutting up some wheat. She let the damp wind slip through her hair, whisper through her ears, and leave them. ****

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

Jon watched her ride, her back straight and stiff. Her red flaming hair was lifted and pulled back by the wind and he too, felt the humid air. He couldn't wait to get back to his home, so he could explain everything to his friends. Raoul looked really concerned a couple night's before, and the prince wanted to clean that up. ****

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone

George watched the two and shivered. Alanna was burning with anger, and when the rouge squinted, he swore he saw a purple flaming aura surrounding her. She burst into a gallop, and started to fade into the distance. He regretfully watched her go, and slowed down some more. George knew it would be awhile before he saw Alanna anytime soon.

**  
And I'll watch you go  
**


	10. Author's Note: Keep it?

Ok, so I haven't updated this since a year, nearly two years ago. I was a very VERY dramatic little person (I will admit that that was all me, but please believe that a year or so can change a strange 13 year old into a more mature 15 year old now) so I was wondering if I should update this story, or move on from it, delete it, whatnot. I seriously am at odds, so if you people could review, tell me HONEST thoughts, and I'll go from there. Haha, that doesn't mean bash it or anything, just give facts (like the fact that it's pretty cheesy… ergh) and if I get enough good reviews, I'll see if I can balance 3 stories at once. I'm working on two in Jane Austen. If you like Pride and Prejudice, you should read them, I promise that they're A LOT better than… haha… this one. I deleted my other story for Tamora Pierce, simply because it was lame, and definitely worse than this one. So, REVIEW PLEASE!

-Death-Cab-4-Cutie


End file.
